Feel the Rhythm like a Warm Embrace
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: "True love doesn't mean being inseparable; it means being separated and nothing changes." When Bellamy gets the once in a lifetime opportunity to study alongside a renowned Professor in Cambridge for a semester during his Masters Program, the only thing he worries about is who he is leaving behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Fanfiction based on Aesthetic by** **shcdowhunter on tumblr post/117037007374/au-the-100-aesthetics-modern-bellarke-long. Special thanks to Shaina (Skyewardswan) for beta'ing. Don't own these characters.**

* * *

"Bellamy, have you met the new visiting lecturer? I heard she's related to Dean Kane of the Engineering School." Octavia asks him as he walks up to the table at the café. They were meeting for their weekly Wednesday Lunch when they both had multiple hour breaks between classes. Octavia was in her second year of getting her degree in social work while Bellamy had just finished his first year of his master's program in the classical department of UNC. Ever since Octavia's senior year of high school when she was afforded senior lunch privileges of eating off campus, they met for lunch whenever it coalesced with their schedules.

Shaking his head, Bellamy looked over the menu before quickly ordering a water and BLT sandwich with avocado on it. "Not yet. She just arrived today and the teachers and Chair have been visiting with her. Her first lecture is tonight though. It's a talk of strong and leading women in the British Renaissance. Want to come?"

"Not really, Bell. I get enough of it from you and my Gen Ed requirements. I think me and Clarke will have a girls night. Call up Raven and Harper."

"You would take my girlfriend from me tonight, O?"

"When it's saving her from a boring lecture, hell yes I would."

"But the lecture is about strong women. About queens and princesses and nobles. About women in leadership positions. And the renaissance. Clarke loves the Renaissance."

"Not as much as she loves a good girl's night. Besides you know for a fact your girlfriend loves the art side of the Renaissance. Not the historical part. As much as either of us loves you, we don't want to go to a lecture with you."

Bellamy just rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Alright Octavia, I get it. So how are your finals going? You have two left right?"

"Yup, just my Statistics final tomorrow morning and my Introduction to Fiction essay is due Friday morning. Of that I just have about a third of it left to write. What about you, Bell?"

"Just watching over Dr. Wallace's final tomorrow. Making sure those undergrad freshman don't cheat on their test. It should be a relatively straightforward final. He's been hosting all sorts of extra study sessions and practically never ending office hours all of last week. I don't even know if he went home until Saturday."

Octavia smiled, "Yeah I've heard. A lot of kids really like him, since they think he's one of the only fair history professors out there for the non history majors. Plus I've heard he has one of the best looking TA's in the college." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever just eat your burger O." Bellamy just replied with a slight smirk.

* * *

"Thanks again everyone for coming. I'll be here for about a week if anyone has any questions or wants to talk. I'll also be lecturing a couple more times this week which you are all welcome to attend." Professor Vera Kane closed her lecture with a soft smile and slight bow before the lights of the auditorium turned back on, filling the room with light. Bellamy stood and clapped alongside the rest of the group from his seat in the first row.

He waited along the wall occasionally replying to a text from Clarke who had asked how the lecture went as he waited for his turn to speak with Professor Kane. The lecture had been interesting and Bellamy had loved listening to this amazing woman speak; she was truly a genius and legend in the English Historic and Classics World.

Finally, an opening. Bellamy stepped forward and offered up his hand as he caught her attention, "Hi, Professor Kane. I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed your talk tonight and look forward to your upcoming ones as well."

"Why thank you young man, I don't think I've met you yet. Are you a student here?" Professor Kane asks him with a soft smile.

"Yes ma'am. I'm finishing up my first year of my masters program in Classics and Roman History. My name is Bellamy, Bellamy Blake."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Bellamy. That's quite an impressive field to go into. What do you want to do with your masters?"

"Teach mostly. I'd love to be a professor somewhere. Though I'm sure it'd be cool to be a museum curator, one of those old people who seem to know at least something about every piece or artifact in the museum. There's so much out there and I just want to be able to share my love of history with others."

Vera observed Bellamy as he spoke and nodded with a smile when he finished. "I know exactly what you mean. Tell me Bellamy, do you have any experience as a Teaching Assistant? "

Bellamy nodded, "Yes I do. I've been Dr. Dante Wallace's Teaching Assistant these past two semesters."

"I wonder if he would be willing to share you for a few months. I'm looking for a TA for this upcoming semester back at Cambridge. I thought maybe if I met a passionate Master's student here in the classics program, that maybe he or she would be interested in joining me in England for the fall semester as a Study Abroad and work opportunity. What do you think?"

Bellamy could only look at her blankly, "Really? That's... That would be amazing. Can I have a few days to think about it?"

"Of course Bellamy. Now I must be off and I'm sure you have someone waiting for you as well. It was lovely meeting you. Feel free to find me or email me once you've come to a decision." Vera departed with one last handshake and a smile, leaving Bellamy standing shocked at the new opportunity before him.

The entire walk home for Bellamy seemed to pass in a daze. He just couldn't believe that THE Vera Kane had offered him the opportunity to be a TA for one of her classes and to basically work under her for a semester at Cambridge. It was obvious what the answer was should be, the fact that he didn't immediately say yes was a slight shock to Bellamy as he reflected on it on his way home.

But he also thought back to who he needed to talk to before agreeing to this life altering decision. Octavia and Clarke. How would they handle this? Would Clarke be willing to pursue a long distance relationship for a good half a year? Would Octavia be okay on her own for half a year? Heck could he even afford this? Yeah there were some discussions needed to be had between him and his two favorite girls.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Bellamy calls out, the inside joke between him and Clarke ever since they moved into the apartment they share and ended up watching one of those 60's family TV shows that featured a working business man husband and stay at home wife. They both found it funny and cute how the husband always called out when he came home and so they both picked it up calling it out when they arrived home, even if the other wasn't home or if they had gone out together.

"Hey babe, how was your lecture?" Clarke called out, her voice flowing over from where she was laid out in their loveseat while Octavia and Raven were curled up on their couch. He noticed that they had one of O's favorite chick flicks on the TV and some wine and popcorn were on the coffee table and side table next to Clarke.

"It was good. Actually I have something to talk to you and Octavia about. Something big."

"And with that, I'll head out. It was great seeing you guys, see you later." Raven departs quickly, able to sense the importance and heaviness in Bellamy's words.

"Bell, what's up?" Octavia asks him as he sits in the spot Raven had just vacated, putting him next to both of them at the corner of the couch.

"It involves Professor Kane. I spoke to her after the lecture and somehow the conversation turned to a point where she offered me an opportunity to be a Teaching Assistant for her back at Cambridge for a semester. This coming fall semester actually. I'd be in another country for possibly a good six months." He explained slowly, looking between Clarke and Octavia trying to read their reactions.

Octavia's become obvious rather quickly, she beamed and hugged her brother, "That's amazing big brother. Congratulations. You did accept it right?! I mean how you could not have."

"I asked her if I could have a couple days to think about it. I wanted to talk to the two of you first before making any decisions." Bellamy told her before turning to his girlfriend who had yet to say anything. "Clarke, what do you think?"

Clarke met Bellamy's eyes and he could see pride and love swimming in them. "I think its amazing Bell. I'm so happy for you. You have to do this. It's a once in a life time opportunity. What are you even worried about that you needed to talk to O and me?"

Bellamy took Clarke's hand in his and intertwined their fingers before answering, "I guess I just wanted to make sure both of you would be okay with it. I don't want to agree to up and move to another country for half a year if you didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship or if Octavia didn't want to be all alone with me completely unreachable."

"Okay stop right there big brother. That's complete crap. You know for a fact that I would never be alone. I'd have Lincoln and Clarke and Miller and Monty and jasper looking out for me, as well as Raven and I'm sure Dr. Wallace will check in seeing as you're his star pupil and now, former TA. I can't say anything for Clarke, but I'm more than okay with this. You deserve this Bellamy." Octavia interrupted Bellamy from coming up with more reasons that seemed to be complete crap when held up against the light. Bellamy glances over to Clarke after looking to Octavia and saw that she was nodding along with Octavia's words.

"Bellamy, of course we're okay with this. As for me, we've been together for over two years, what are a few months to us. Octavia is right, you deserve this opportunity. Bellamy Blake, I love you and I'll be here waiting for you still loving you when you return home." Clarke assured her boyfriend with a squeeze of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Bellamy asked only to receive two pillows to the face as an answer from Clarke and Octavia as well as a "yes you dummy" from his sister.

"Clarke I'll leave you to convince my idiot brother to actually take this opportunity. Good night guys." Octavia departed, kissing her brother on the cheek and heading back to her own apartment a couple blocks away.

Clarke started pulling on Bellamy's hand and shifted over on the loveseat as a silent invitation. Bellamy let himself get pulled over next to her, wrapping his arm around her and allowing Clarke to snuggle into his chest. "Why are you so unsure, Bell? Is this really about me?"

"I dunno Clarke. It's such a big opportunity. Some of my concerns are of course monetary too. But mostly you and Octavia yeah." Bellamy confided in Clarke, holding her close.

"Bell, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure there's some grants you can get and your normal scholarships will cover part of tuition and I'm sure that Professor Kane will pay you for being her TA. And you have your job at the bar to save up all summer. Everything is gonna be fine Bell, I'm positive. You're going to go to England with Professor Kane and have a wonderful time and learn so much and then you're going to come back home and I'll be here waiting for you. I love you Bellamy and I will love you still eight months from now after all this is over."

"I love you too Clarke." Bellamy whispered before bending down and pressing a long, slow kiss to her lips. His arm around her shoulders bring Clarke closer while his other hand ran through her golden locks as her lips pressed against his in a familiar act between them.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 21_ _st_ _, 2015 2:30 pm_

 _To: VKaneCambridge ._

 _From: Bellamy_Aug_Blake .com_

 _Subject Line: Cambridge TA Position_

 _Dear Professor Kane,_

 _Doctor Wallace gave me your information upon inquiry. I wanted to touch base about the TA position we discussed last night. I am very interested in learning more as this sounds like such an amazing opportunity that I'd love to be a part of._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bellamy Blake._

 _Thursday, May 21_ _st_ _, 2015 3:45 pm_

 _To: Bellamy Blake_

 _From: Vera Kane_

 _Subject Line: Re: Cambridge TA Position_

 _Bellamy,_

 _It was great to hear from you. I would love to have you join me in Cambridge this coming fall. The semester runs from September through December, so I would need you about a week and a half before the start of semester until about finals week, so just after New Year's. I will be willing to pay whatever your wages were with Doctor Wallace or a bit more and I will be happy to help work with both schools to ease your transition from UNC to Cambridge._

 _Feel free to email me with any other questions. I'll always be happy to answer any of them. We will of course need to meet a couple times to finalize some paperwork. I'll email you in July when I'm back in the country for those._

 _See you in August,_

 _Vera_


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the summer, Octavia had gotten to know the owner of their favorite bar & grill intimately well. So much so that Lincoln was even willing to close the restaurant early one day and let her and her friends host a going away party for Bellamy. Of course, the star of the party was still getting used to his sister dating the tall owner and the idea of the party. He didn't think it was that big deal to be going and didn't really want Clarke and Octavia to put too much thought in tot his. Of course they just ignored his protests and got the wonder twins, Jasper and Monty, into helping.

"Why are we having a party? It's not that big of deal." Bellamy told Clarke as they were leaving their apartment and headed toward the party he was still protesting against.

"Seriously Bell? You're still complaining. This is a big deal. You are going off to the UK for five months and studying under one of the most esteemed professors in your field. Let us celebrate you and your achievements for a night. You are leaving in a week. Just let us do this for you, okay?" Clarke returned in response.

Bellamy shrugged, "I know that it's a nice gesture. But all I really wanted was a quiet dinner with my girlfriend and my sister. Is that too much to ask?"

Without even waiting a beat, Clarke answered, "Yes."

Laughing, Bellamy smiled and wrapped his arm around Clarke and pulled her close to him as they walked down the sidewalk. Leaning her head against Bellamy's shoulder, Clarke wove her own arm around his waist as they walked the last mile or so to Lincoln's Bar and Grill.

Since it wasn't a surprise party, the lights were on and Bellamy could see different people milling around with drinks in their hands as they waited for him to arrive. Through the window, Bellamy could easily spot Raven, Wells, Murphy and Emori chatting near a table that seemed to have food on it. He wasn't surprised to see Raven or Wells, but Emori and Murphy were a bit of a shock. Yeah they said party, but his on again, off again friend/ former roommate from Bellamy's freshman and sophomore year at UNC seemed like a bit of a stretch to invite, oh well the more the merrier right? Wick was probably nearby too, seeing as he never went very far if Raven was in the room and not threatening him with a wrench.

"So tell me princess, who all is coming to this little shindig?" Bellamy asks Clarke, nudging her off to the side just before they enter the building.

"Oh you know, just the regular crew. Elvis, Morgan Freeman, Antony and Cleopatra. No surprises. Promise." Clarke jokes with a smile before heading back toward the restaurant, pulling Bellamy behind her.

There wasn't much of a surprise as Bellamy made eye contact with a few of the guests as they approached the door due to all the windows throughout Lincoln's and the glass door itself. But even still, Clarke couldn't help but announce their arrival in a joyful shout, "Alright everyone, Bellamy's here!"

A chorus of "Hi Bellamy!" and "Hey Blake" sounded throughout the restaurant as Bellamy departed from Clarke's side to greet his friends and other guests. He first found his sister and hugged her and whispered thanks in her ear before greeting some former college buddies.

"Hey Murphy. How did they rope you into coming to this?" Bellamy greets the other man at the drink table, grabbing one of the beers and heading off to the side.

"Oh you know me, can't resist a good party. Plus Octavia is friends with Emori and she insisted we come. But this is a cool opportunity Blake. Congrats on the trip, seriously." Murphy replies with a smirk. "Oh and the gift in the brown bag is from me and her. I think she got you a journal and a portable charger for your tablet. If you ask me, I would've just gotten you a flask and some booze."

"Yeah but it would've gotten confiscated. Either by Clarke and Octavia beforehand, or by the TSA. I think the journal is probably a better idea. You know writing notes, writing letters, just different thoughts and ideas."

Murphy looked astounded, "Were we actually friend at one point?"

"Yes, John we were." Bellamy chortled out in response, a wide grin on his face. "We still are. You know you like me because I put up with your shit."

"Yeah yeah, go find your girlfriend or something."

"I could say the same to you."

"YO BLAKE! You gonna say hi or do I have to drag you over here myself?" Raven called over, clearly a couple drinks less sober than Bellamy was at that point. He nodded to Murphy and headed over to where Raven was standing with Wick, Wells and Well's girlfriend, or was it fiancée now, Sasha. Wick was eyeing the drink in Raven's hand as if he was regretting getting it for her and not switching it for a non-alcoholic version of it. Sasha was just giggling as she watched raven's antics at getting Bellamy's attention.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a wad. I'm here. What do you want Reyes?"

"Just to say hi before you leave us all for months on end. You're gonna become a British history nerd aren't you. Forget all about us and our American oddities."

Bellamy just looked over at Wick who was shaking his head. "What exactly is she drinking? And how many has she had?"

"Knowing Raven, it's something potent and crazy. And I've gotten her at least one, maybe two refills. Just telling the bartender to make another of whatever she ordered before I got here. I wouldn't say she's drunk, but she's well on her way." Wick responds with a shrug.

"Hopefully Raven can calm down by the time we get to you opening gifts." Wells speaks up.

"She probably will. Just get some food in her and switch whatever the heck this drink is with water or just coke and she'll be fine. Speaking of which, HEY BABY BLAKE! WHAT THE HECK IS REYES DRINKING?" Wick shouts over to where Octavia is standing and talking with Jasper and Clarke.

Octavia just looks over and shouts back, "I THINK IT'S A HURRICANE WICK, AND I TOLD YOU NTO TO CALL ME THAT!"

All three of the guys chuckled and looked back over to where Raven was standing, paling a little when they realized that Raven was well into either her second or third Hurricane, a drink known for being extremely potent and strong. No wonder she seemed to be a lot tipsier than everyone else who was probably just sipping a beer or Jack and Coke.

"Oh kay, she is definitely being given water from now on. I'm going to get her that as well as some food. Maybe pancakes or fries to soak up all that alcohol." Wick decided before departing the circle to head to where the food table was set up.

Bellamy turned to Wells and Sasha wanting to catch up, having not had much contact with Clarke's oldest friend and his fiancée in a while. "So how have you been Wells? Still going for the lawyer route?"

"You know it. I really want to be able to make a difference. And I think that being a fair lawyer for the everyday man seems like a great way of doing that. I just finished up an internship for the summer before starting up my first year of law school."

"Still at Harvard for the Law part?"

"Oh yeah. Might as well make use of the best education out there if they're willing to give it to me."

"That's pretty awesome. Sasha, I feel terrible but I can't remember what you do?" Bellamy looks sheepishly to the black haired beauty next to Wells. Sasha just smiled softly to appease him, kindness radiating from her almond-shaped green eyes.

"I'm an environmental engineer at Mount Weather Energy Corporation in Boston. It's actually my father that got me into it. He is the Chief Operating Officer of Mount Weather, Max Walgrove." She answered

"That's really cool. Aren't you worried about people thinking he played favoritism or something to get you your job?"

Sasha just shook her head, "Nope. I've actually had a couple internships with Mount Weather that it wasn't until the end of the second one that anyone even figured out I was related to him. He also didn't know I applied to the company until I arrived the day of orientation the same time as him. Everyone there knows I'm capable and good at what I do."

"That's my Sasha. Such a go getter and takes no prisoners," Wells speaks up, swinging an arm around his girl as she looks down in embarrassment. "As is yours Blake, Clarke is easily one of those ladies that should be feared. We're quite lucky guys to have found women who can keep us on our toes."

"Who keeps you on your toes?" Clarke's soft voice carries over from where she walked up to Bellamy's side with a clear drink in her hand that he assumed was her favorite Drink of Seven and Seven, Seagram Seven Whisky & Seven-Up.

"Just the ladies in my life, babe. You and Octavia are quite a handful." Bellamy joked, swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure, after we put so much effort into throwing this party for you. Speaking of which, Octavia wants you to start opening up your going away gifts."

"Wait, Gifts? This isn't my birthday. Why are there gifts?"

"Because this is a big event in your life and we need to celebrate that. Nothing says celebration like gifts. Besides this means less stuff you have to buy in preparation or anything you might have forgotten when you get there."

"Alright alright, not like I can make everyone take them back or anything."

Bellamy followed Clarke over to where everyone was gathering around a booth that had some bags and boxes on it. Since it wasn't an overly large party to begin with, there wasn't an overabundance of gifts except for one HUGE basket that looked like it had a good number of things in it. Knowing his friends, odds were that it was from jasper and Monty as a gag gift. He let himself be pushed into the designated booth next to his sister with Clarke sitting on the other side.

It then became a process of either Octavia or Clarke handing him something, him opening it up as neatly as possible, neat freak that he was, and then everyone commenting on it before it was replaced with another gift. He was right in thinking the large grab bag basket was from jasper in Monty. It was what they described as a British Isle and Zombie Survival Kit. This 'survival kit' consisted of a Nerf gun, to shoot away zombies and annoying freshman alike, some instant coffee, in case he got annoyed with all the tea, some barbecue sauce, so that he'll never forget American flavor, a How To Survive A Zombie Apocalypse Guide, as well as a map with directions from Cambridge of all the nearest Tesco's.

Murphy had already told him about his and Emori's gift of a journal with a few pens and a portable charger for his tablet. Wells and Sasha got him a Swiss army knife and a couple British Travel Guides, including one by Rick Steve. Lincoln had gotten him a travel pillow and then he was given Clarke's gift, along with a whisper of this was just one of two; the other he'd get the day he left and it was just the two of them.

Inside the bag that Clarke had handed him were two coffee mugs. They were white with a red poem in cursive on them. As he read the poem out loud, he could hear soft aww's coming from the more effeminate of the group, including Monty.

 _I Miss You, My Love_

 _Your kiss_

 _Your touch_

 _The sound of your voice_

 _Your smile_

 _Your laugh_

 _The twinkle in your eye_

 _Oh, how I miss you, my love._

"I got one for each of us. You know as a way for us to be connected while in separate countries. Do you like them?" Clarke murmured softly.

Bellamy answered her not with words but by pulling his beloved girlfriend in for a short, but passionate kiss. His free hand that had been around her shoulder at times making its way into her hair to hold her close. "I love it Clarke, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Clarke rested her head on Bellamy's shoulder and nudged him to open up Octavia's present, the giver who was looking rather anxious to give her brother her gift. Bellamy took the square, thin looking object and slowly peeled away the wrapping to show a large black frame with what looked to be a collage of pictures. Pictures of him & Octavia from over the years; a picture of the whole group when they went camping; a picture of him and Clarke at their graduation a year ago; even a picture of him and Murphy after they had both moved in during freshman year. Across the collage were the words "Never forget where you came from and the loved ones you left behind" incorporated between various pictures.

"I figured you could either keep it in your apartment or in your office, if Graduate student TA's in Britain get offices that is."Octavia explained right before Bellamy put the collage down and pulled his sister in for a big hug.

"It's great O. I love it." He said after pulling out form the hug. "I love everything really guys, it'll all be put to good use during the trip. Even the zombie kit."

Everyone chuckled and it seemed that was the end of the night. Slowly the group began to disperse, throwing away their trash and then heading out to their respective homes until only Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia were left to help Lincoln pick up the rest of the trash so as not to leave a giant mess for the workers who were coming in tomorrow. Once that was done, the two couples bid farewell with a last hug between the siblings before Clarke and Bellamy began walking back toward their own apartment with a couple large backpacks full of Bellamy's presents.

Once they returned, they both just dumped Bellamy's new found goodies on to the couch before making their way to their bedroom. It wasn't until they were curled up in bed, Clarke's head resting on Bellamy's chest with one of her arms thrown across him and one of Bellamy's wrapped around her waist that Clarke finally spoke up.

"I'm gonna miss you. I can't tell you not to go because this opportunity means everything to you but I'm really going to miss you, Bell." She whispered into his chest as she traced invisible patterns in to the t-shirt he was wearing to bed.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too babe. I love you so much and I'm gonna miss you more than life itself. But it won't be forever. I'll be coming back to you, I swear. Besides with the technology of this day and age, it'll be so easy for us to stay in contact. Skype and facebook and if you really want, we can even write traditional handwritten letters like they did in our grandparent's day." Bellamy replied, his free hand going up to run through Clarke's hair to reassure her.

"I'd like that. Good night Bell, love you."

"Good night princess. Love you too."

 **A/n: Thoughts? Reviews feed my muse and she's a finnicky lass. Or come cry with me on tumblr,Rebelknightbellamy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know it's been ages since i've updated. I've been really really busy but slowly working on this. Just be assured that it is completely planned out, just needs to be written. Can't promise when the next chapter will come out, hopefully beffore the new year/next season.**

* * *

The night before Bellamy's departure to England, he and Octavia went out for a nice meal for just the two of them. Octavia wasn't going to be able to see him off at the airport so it was important to both of them to have this one last sibling bonding time. They decided to go out to the Blake family's favorite restaurant, The Mad Greek. It combined Bellamy's love of everything historically Greek with its decorations and Octavia's love of family feel and great food with all the Greek and Italian food it offered alongside the traditional burger.

They were seated quickly in the little hole in the wall restaurant and given water upon arrival as they began to look over the menu. Not that they really needed to with the fact they've been here often. Bellamy was going to get his favored Calamari Fettuccine and Octavia got the traditional Gyro Dinner with extra tzatziki sauce.

"So, is everything all packed?" Octavia asks once they've given the waitress their orders.

"Oh yeah, I think Clarke even has a nice list typed up for what clothes are in what suitcase and where I should go to get rain boots and those type things once I'm there." Bellamy replied.

"Not surprising, this is Clarke after all. Organized everywhere except her studio."

Bellamy chuckled, "Yeah that's her," He beamed at the thought of his occasionally scattered-brained girlfriend. "And you've got everything you need for the coming school year? Books, notebooks, pens? Batteries?"

Octavia nodded, "Yeah, I've got everything, don't worry. Lincoln had a great website for me to get my books for a lot less than anywhere else I've looked. He's been a huge help this month."

"And how is that going? With Lincoln?"

"If you're asking if I'm going to run away and elope while you're gone, you can rest assured I won't. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides I think both Clarke and Raven would have stern words for me for taking away the opportunity to be a part of a wedding."

"That's not what I was asking, but good to know I don't have to worry about that. I was just concerned about your actual school prep and how Lincoln is treating you. But thank you for reassuring my unknown worries. But Lincoln is helping with books so you don't need any new clothes or things?"

"No Bell, I'm gonna be fine. And if I need anything I can go out and buy it. You don't need to worry about me big brother, this is finally time for you to do something for you." Octavia squeezes her brother's arm.

* * *

And then it was the momentous day. When Bellamy awoke, early that morning, it was to a stomach of butterflies and a heavy heart. As excited and nervous as he was about the experience finally being here, he still paused ever so slightly at the thought of who he was leaving behind. Granted his sister and girlfriend would probably yell at him if he told them that, so he just shoved it aside and focused on the adventure ahead of him. Bellamy rolled over and spied the green numbers on the alarm clock. Ugh, it was only 5:15 am and his flight out of Raleigh wasn't until 2:30 that afternoon. All they had to do was pack the car and drive the 30 minutes to Raleigh-Durham International Airport. So by all standards, Bellamy was awake far too early.

And to top it all off, he couldn't fall back asleep.

At about 6:30, after over an hour of tossing and turning and ultimately failing to fall back asleep, Bellamy decided to get up and make coffee and breakfast for him and Clarke. All of his bags were already packed and waiting in the living room by the door to be taken down to Clarke's car. All of his presents from the party were packed, at least all the ones he would be able to get away with. Clarke had put her foot down on the Nerf Gun that Jasper and Monty gave him. The collage Octavia gave him was sitting between two sweaters and one of the mugs Clarke gave him was settled wrapped safely in a t-shirt, nestled in to keep it whole during the journey to his apartment at Cambridge. The other was sitting amongst the rest of their mugs in their drink ware cabinet. Since he had sometime before Clarke would wake up, he decided to start making pancakes and eggs. The pancakes he could keep warm in the oven and the eggs he could cook once he started hearing the sound of Clarke awakening.

He had just poured the last bit of batter onto the skillet when Clarke came padding in to their kitchen with a sleepy smile, disheveled blond hair and one of Bellamy's shirts paired with one of her sleep shorts.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Clarke asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee and situating herself on one of the stools.

"A while," Bellamy responds with a shrug, "Woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, figured I'd make breakfast."

"That's sweet of you. Too excited to sleep?"

"Yeah basically."

"I know the feeling. Ready for your flight this afternoon?"

"More than ready. I've been completely packed for a day and a half." Bellamy puts two pancakes onto each plate before going to the cabinet to pull out different toppings that Clarke likes besides syrup. Bellamy was simple, just syrup for his pancakes but Clarke was different. Her pancakes always seemed to reflect her mood if she awoke still tired and moody, then it'd be crunchy peanut butter and maybe a little syrup. For a relaxing day where she was calm and happy, then she'd load it up with chocolate chips, syrup and whip cream. But her favorite was always strawberries, butter and a touch of whip cream. Today looked to be a strawberry day and Clarke decided to really load the pancakes with them.

"So what time do you want to leave for the airport?" Clarke asks him as they begin to eat.

"I was thinking like 11:30. The flight isn't until 2:35 and they say to get the airport about 2 hours early for international flights and since it takes no more than thirty minutes to get there I figured we could leave a little early and get lunch first on the way there or once we get in the area." Bellamy replies, having thought through that earlier when he was trying to fall back asleep.

"Alright, it's only 7:45 now, so we've got a few hours to kill. Want to watch a movie?"

Bellamy nodded, "Sure, that'd be great."

"Well what movie do you want to watch then? Or do you want to watch a few episodes of Marco Polo?"

"Marco Polo sounds fine. That way we'll be all caught up by the time it returns when I'm back home."

Eventually the hours ticked by and it was time to leave for the airport. Bellamy quickly loaded all of his bags into the back of Clarke's Altima while Clarke grabbed her keys, wallet, and jacket.

The ride at first was very somber and quiet, neither knowing what to really say as the miles and minutes seemed to suddenly be very miniscule and giant at the same time. The radio had been turned off within the first few minutes and neither of them felt like turning it back on. Bellamy had pulled out his phone to check in for his flight and make sure it was still on time. After replying to a few _Have a Safe Trip_ texts from Raven, Wick and Wells, Bellamy put his phone away and leans his head against the window.

It was then that he spotted the very tense hands gripping the steering wheel of his girlfriend. Bellamy sat back up and reached over to grab one of Clarke's hands and began to rub it. "Hey, babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know. It's silly."

"I highly doubt that. What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm just really gonna miss you. I can't tell you not to go but I'm just gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too Clarke, I really am. But remember, you're gonna come and visit me in a few months for Thanksgiving. Just you and me for two weeks traipsing all over England. They'll never know what hit them. And just think of all those art museums you finally get to visit."

Clarke gives Bellamy a close-lipped smile, "Yeah that'll be nice. But it's still three months out."

"Come on Princess, give us a real smile and I know you've got a list started off all the places you want to visit." Bellamy runs a finger along her cheek with the hand not holding one of Clarke's.

After giggling slightly, "You know me so well."

"Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know you inside and out?"

"Not a very good one. But you are a good one Bell, you really are."

Bellamy smiled and pulled their linked hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to Clarke's fingers before releasing her hand so she could have both on the wheel. "So thoughts about lunch?"

"I don't really care. Do you want to get it now or wait until we're closer to the airport?"

"I don't care either. You can pick."

"No Bell, it's your day, you need to pick."

"Well then let's eat up by the airport. How about Freddy's?"

"That sounds great. You can get one last true American burger before you head across the pond." Clarke jokes with a smile, her eyes brightening with her laughter and making Bellamy's heart lighter with the knowledge that his girlfriend would be just fine.

Before they knew it, the exit signs for the airport and the surrounding attractions came in to view and Clarke was signaling to turn. The exit for Freddy's was the one before the airport so they headed there first. Once Clarke pulled into the parking lot, Bellamy exited the car and quickly rounded the car to open up Clarke's door and help her out of it. The couple linked fingers and headed into the restaurant to get some Idaho Potato French fries and good old fashioned hamburgers.

Bellamy asked Clarke to park in the actual parking lot instead of just dropping him off and Clarke nearly lost her eyes from how hard she was rolling them.

"Of course I'm going to get out of this car and see you off. Try and stop me." She said.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure." Bellamy smiled and sighed internally, his plans still going accordingly.

* * *

Once they were parked, Bellamy grabbed his backpack and duffle bag so that the only Clarke would have to help with would be his rolling suitcase and his hanging bag carry on that held his nicer shirts and jacket so that she wouldn't have to actually carry anything heavy. The only downside is that it didn't leave any hands open for him to link with.

The check-in process didn't take very long as Bellamy had already done it with his phone and all he had left was to print his boarding passes and check his suitcase and duffle bag which didn't take more than ten minutes. On their way to the gate, Bellamy could easily see Clarke's whole demeanor begin to shift the closer they got. It was clear with each step the more her happiness seemed to become a mask of happiness covering up her sadness at Bellamy leaving.

A few yards from the gate, Bellamy pulled her aside and put his backpack and hanging bag on the seat before taking both of Clarke's hands in his.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay remember? Just a few months that we'll spend emailing and messaging and skyping. It'll be like I never left." Bellamy assured her with soft tones as Clarke looked at their hands instead of his face. For just a moment, Bellamy let go of one of her hands to tap a couple fingers under Clarke's chin to encourage her to look up in his eyes. Once she did, Bellamy could see the tears she was trying to hold back. "Oh Princess, it's gonna be okay really." He whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaning in for a soft kiss to the lips.

"I know, I just really can't believe it's really here. You're really leaving. I love you." Clarke says softly and slowly, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I love you too Clarke, and hey I got you something."

"What?"

Bellamy bent down to open up his backpack and pulled out a thing package of his own that was wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Clarke. She eyed it and spared him a quick glance of confusion before slowly opening it. As she spotted what it was, Clarke gasped and the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back came out with full force.

In Clarke's hand was a collage that Bellamy himself had put together and put in a frame. There was little pictures of them from over the years including their first date, one of the times they got stuck in the rain together, even a picture Clarke didn't know existed of the two of them from the going away party that Raven or Octavia had taken right after they had broken their kiss over Clarke's present to him where they had their foreheads still pressed together and were staring into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Surrounding the pictures were little pieces of notebook paper with Bellamy's handwriting on it. They were filled with little quotes like "I love you" and "Distance means so little when someone means so much" and "True love doesn't mean being inseparable; it means being separated and nothing changes."

"Oh Bellamy, it's beautiful." Clarke then carefully put the framed collage on the chair next to the one that had Bellamy's bags on it and then practically tackled Bellamy in a hug as she kissed him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed a watery kiss to his lips. Once she pulled back, Clarke buried her face in his neck to hide her tears. Bellamy just ran a hand over Clarke's hair.

"I'm glad you like it Princess."

"I love it Bell, and I love you so much."

"I love you too Clarke. I love you too."

When Clarke finally pulled back from her spot in Bellamy's neck, her eyes were dry and her smile was as bright as her eyes. "It's time for you to get in there. Go, I'll be okay."

Bellamy just smiled, put one hand to the back of Clarke's head and pulled her in for another kiss. "Love you, may we meet again."

Clarke just smiled and watched as Bellamy shouldered his backpack, grabbed his hanging bag, gave her one last kiss and headed to the gate with boarding pass and passport in hand. Once he was in the gate and smiling at her through the window, Clarke whispered.

"May we meet again."

 **A/n: Thoughts? Reviews feed my muse and she's a finnicky lass. Or come cry with me on tumblr,Rebelknightbellamy.**


End file.
